Bottom Drawer
by Labyrinth01
Summary: Fritz discovers another side of Brenda when rifling through her things. A lighthearted, sexy, Brenda-Fritz romp. Chapter one is rated T, Chapter 2 is more of an M.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place somewhere in Season 2 or 3, when Brenda and Fritz still lived in the bungalow.**

Brenda sighed and leaned over her case file, feeling annoyed. She was distracted by the distinct sound of someone searching for something in a closet, without much luck. The sound of items being shifted by impatient hands and things being thrown on the floor in frustration kept interrupting her flow of thought.

She took off her glasses and rubbed her nose. "Fritz, you are raisin' a racket. I'm out here tryin' to get some work done, for Heaven's sake. What exactly are you lookin' for?"

Brenda was at home, the small dining room table filled with crime scene photos and interview notes of the case she had wrapped up earlier that day. Normally she would be in her nice, quiet office, with no disruptions except for Walter the janitor, who would come in to empty her trash and timidly say hello. However, Fritz had recently asked her to come home and do paperwork instead of staying at the office whenever she could, and she agreed. He had confessed to her how much he hated being alone in the house, missing her, and she realized his request was a reasonable one. On other evenings when she dragged a couple of boxes home to do her work, Fritz would make her dinner and then leave her alone. He would watch TV with the sound way down, read quietly in the living room, or sometimes, join her at the table with some of his own work, or to read the sports pages. He took special care not to disturb her, except for a kiss on the head whenever he walked by, or a guilty smile when she caught him staring at her. She had to admit it was nice to have him around when she did her work, and it was clear that it made Fritz very happy. And he really did make an effort to leave her undisturbed, so she got her work done as efficiently at home as she did at the office. Except for tonight.

The banging stopped. Fritz came out of the bathroom, his hair messed up, clearly aggravated. "I'm looking for my shoeshine kit," he said irritably. "I could have sworn I put it in the bathroom closet. Have you seen it?"

"I don't even know what a shoeshine kit is, Fritz. Why would I know where it is?"

"Well, I thought you might have borrowed it or something," he said. "Don't women's shoes ever get scuffed up? I mean, what do you with them?"

"Toss 'em out and buy a new pair," Brenda said casually, as she put her glasses back on and reached for a file on the other side of the table. "Besides, I thought men got their shoes shined at those shoe-shine places. Where you sit up high in those wooden chairs and someone shines your shoes for you."

"That was back in the 30's, Brenda. Nowadays, we men shine our own shoes."

She looked at him over the rim of her glasses. "Not true. They had those shoeshine whatevers all over Georgia."

"I rest my case."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Have you seen my kit? It's about this big— "he held his hands out to make an 8 inch square— "and it's black."

"Why do you need it so urgently on a Friday night when I am tryin' to get some work done?" she asked, exasperation in her voice. "You're makin' enough noise to raise the dead."

"Because, Brenda, we are going to a wedding tomorrow morning, and I need to get my outfit ready tonight. And my dress shoes are a mess. And I don't want to go to Jeff's wedding with scuffed shoes."

"God forbid," she whispered under her breath.

"Speaking of being ready, Brenda, do you know what you are wearing tomorrow? Because the wedding starts at ten, so we have to get up and ready pretty early."

"Who do I have to impress? Jeff is your coworker, not mine. Besides," she said, waiving her hand, not looking at Fritz, "I can just pick a dress out tomorrow mornin'. It will just take me a second." She glared intently at a typo in Provenza's case notes.

Fritz was silent.

"You're rolling your eyes at me," she said, still staring down at the report. "I don't even need to be lookin' at you to know you are rollin' your eyes at me, Fritz Howard." She frowned.

Fritz laughed. "Brenda, you are scary, you know that? Really scary."

"I'm not scary at all," she said with a sniff. "You are just predictable is all." She suppressed a smile, not very successfully.

Fritz came over and put his hand on her shoulders, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "OK, if I'm so predictable, why can't I find where my shoeshine kit is? I've used it since I have lived here, so why isn't it where I thought it would be?"

Brenda turned around and looked at him. "Well, if you were a suspect and I was tryin' to understand your behavior, I would ask you where you used to keep it, in your old place. People tend to be creatures of habit. You might have put it back where you used to keep it, not where you keep it now."

"Good point. Let's see, here I keep it in the bathroom closet, at my condo I kept it in the bedside table."

"Just in case, for those middle of the night shoe-shinin' emergencies?" She smirked at him.

"Very funny, Ms. Interrogator. My bedside table at my condo was really big. I can show it to you, it's out in the garage with all my other stuff." He folded his arms and looked at her.

"And that's why we're lookin' for a bigger place, so you can have all your stuff and you will never have to search for your personal belongin's again." She playfully swatted him on the arm. "So why don't you go look in your tiny little side table in the bedroom and see if you can't find what you're lookin' for, so I can get you out of my hair."

He playfully squeezed her shoulders. "Yes m'aam," he said, and headed off toward the bedroom. Brenda, glad to be rid of Fritz, turned her full attention back to the case notes she was reviewing for her final report.

Ten minutes later, after more shuffling and deep sighs that Brenda tried to ignore, Fritz called out from the bedroom, "honey, I can't find it in my bedside table. Do you mind if I look in yours, just in case I put it in there by accident?"

Brenda only half heard him, engaged in reading the transcript of the defendant's confession. "Sure," she answered back, anything to quiet you down, she thought. She read through a couple of lines of her dialogue. Jeez, I really am kind of scary. The thought made her smile.

A few minutes later, a thump came from the bedroom, as if a large body had collapsed on the floor, followed by raucous laughter. What the hell, she thought.

"Fritz?" she called. "Everything OK in there?" No answer. She grumbled as she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up, knowing she had to investigate. She was going to have to renegotiate this working from home thing, she thought, because it wasn't working out too well at the present moment.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Fritz sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. He was next to her bedside table, and all the drawers were open. He was laughing so hard that his whole body was shaking, and he had to gasp for breath.

"Oh Brenda," he said, fighting for control, "this is just rich. You, the quintessential Southern Bell, to polite to even use swear words," he had to stop for a minute to wipe tears from his eyes. "Your momma would have a meltdown if she saw this!" he burst into laughter again when he saw her puzzled expression.

She put her hands on her hips. "Fritz, I have no idea what you are goin' on about, but I have a report due on Monday summarizin' a five-day manhunt, and I don't need your shenanigans gettin' in the way of me…" She stopped suddenly when Fritz held something out for her to see. It was about eight inches long and was covered in a loud Hawaiian pattern.

It was her vibrator.

She felt the heat rise from her stomach up to her crown, and she knew she was turning bright red. Her mouth got dry, and her pulse started racing. She had completely forgotten what she kept in her bottom drawer.

With a thick tongue, she croaked the first lie that came to mind. "It's not mine."

This started a fresh wave of laughter-induced tears flowing down Fritz's cheeks. "Oh it's not, huh? Are you holding on to someone else's vibrator? Honey, isn't that what kids say when they are caught with a joint in their pocket? I know you can come up with a much better excuse than that." He was clearly enjoying her obvious embarrassment.

"And tell me," he went on, holding the vibrator and turning it on, so a soft hum filled the room, "what's up with the pattern? I haven't seen a lot of these, I have to admit, but I had always thought that they would be, well, a little more, shall we say, realistic looking. Unless women get more turned on by tacky flowered pattern. But now I know all this, I am going to start coming to bed with a lei around my neck. Um, no pun intended." His own face was growing red from laughing so hard.

Brenda thought she was going to faint. Please, let a giant hole open my up and swallow me, she thought. She wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. She had to say something, or he would continue to torture her. "Fritz, I, I was a single woman for a long time, you know, and women have needs, and…" she gave up talking, because she was just making Fritz laugh harder.

"Oh promise me Brenda, we can play with this in bed someday. It would just be so fun to see what this, um, Hawaiian toy does to you." Brenda felt herself go crimson. "And yes, women certainly do have needs! Come see what else I found in the drawer!" Fritz was enjoying himself immensely. "Let me turn it off, because I would hate to run down the batteries." He set the vibrator down and turned back toward the bedside table, reached into the bottom drawer, and pulled out several books. "Look what we have here!" Fritz grinned, turning back to Brenda.

Let me die, let me die, let me die, she chanted in her head.

"A little light bedtime reading, I see, Ms. Johnson. Best Women's Erotic Stories 2002, Best Women's Erotic Stories 2003, Best Women's Erotic Stories 2004…oh, I'm so glad I don't see 2005 in here, since that's the year we started dating. I'll take that as a complement," he winked at Brenda, relishing her mortification. "Oh, and I like this one…The Big Book of Women's Fantasies. Now what do you women fantasize about?" he said, opening the book.

"Fritz," Brenda forced out, "just stop it, OK?"

"Honey, stop what? I am simply being a good partner and trying to figure out what turns you on. I'm sure you didn't buy these books, or your little Hawaiian friend here, if you weren't looking for ways to fulfill those needs of yours." His eyes twinkled. "So let me check this out. Hmm, here's a story about a threesome….you, me, and Harrison Ford perhaps? Oh, and this story is about girl on girl action. Funny, I always thought that was just a guy's thing. But if you have anyone in mind, Brenda, I'm all for it, as long as you let me watch! And this one is about bondage…no, I don't quite think that's your scene, unless there is something you haven't told me?" he looked at her, trying to quash his smile, raising both eyebrows suggestively. Brenda resisted the urge to smack him.

He went on, reading the topics of various stories, even quoting some of the text. "This is great! 'My biggest fantasy is to go shoe shopping, wearing my miniskirt and no underwear, and watch the men's faces when they helped me try on shoes.' Oh, that's a good one. Is that one of your fantasies, Brenda? Because you do have a lot of shoes, and that little black skirt of yours…whoa!" He pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead.

Enough, Brenda thought. I am standing here and blushing like a teenager, and Fritz is enjoying it. So what if I have a vibrator and some erotica? Lots of women do, and I am way too old to be embarrassed by my sexuality. This little scene is gonna stop right now.

Using the technique that allowed Brenda to slip in and out of character depending in who she was interrogating, she took a deep breath and transformed from embarrassed child to sexy woman. She surreptitiously unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse, so the lace of her black bra was clearly visible. She stood up straight, and willed her blushing to stop. She took a few steps toward Fritz, swinging her hips. Fritz looked up at her and immediately stopped reading out loud, noticing the difference in her affect.

In her best honeyed Southern drawl, she said throatily, "you know what, Fritz, we should bring my vibrator to bed." She paused for effect, and Fritz's smile faded a bit. She leaned over a bit, to make sure he could see her cleavage.

"It could teach you a thing or two about pleasurin' a woman." She smiled at him, and then slowly turned and walked out of the room, swinging her hips seductively as she went. As soon as she was back at the dining room table, she sat down and smiled smugly, pretty sure she just wiped the grin off of Fritz Howard's face.

A few moments of complete silence in the bedroom passed, and then she heard the sound of objects being placed back in a drawer, and the drawer being firmly shut.

**Is Fritz gonna take that? See Chapter 2 to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part is a bit more spicy than Chapter 1. But a really, really nice spicy. Hope you likey!**

Brenda smiled at the silence coming from the bedroom, her confidence returned having gotten in the last word. See if he ever teases me again, she thought cockily. He might not like what else I have to say about his manhood.

The truth was Fritz was amazing in bed, the most incredible lover Brenda had ever been with. He was attentive to every breath, every moan, every movement she made so that what aroused her was figured out quickly and acted upon frequently. It is as if he studied her, her body a sacred text. Fritz was also the only man who had given her multiple orgasms and made her feel like she was in another universe when he put his mouth on her, an intimate act she had balked at with other men, but felt completely comfortable doing with Fritz. She figured the sex was so great because there was true love and respect behind each kiss and caress, a vast difference than in her other relationships. In turn, she felt like she pleased Fritz very much. She had a libido that matched his, she didn't mind acting out his little fetish about having sex in the car, and the way he said her name when they were making love made her feel like she was a goddess, and he was her priest. I'm a lucky woman, she thought, as her mind drifted back to their lovemaking a few days ago, when she came so hard she had tears in her eyes.

She was so lost in sexual revelry that she didn't notice that Fritz was on the prowl again. He wandered of the bedroom and was almost in front of her before she snapped back to reality. "Oh," she said, startled, and then remembered that she was supposed to be punishing him. "You decided to stop sulking and come out there? That's very brave of you." She deftly grabbed the nearest case file and opened it.

Fritz moved behind her and bent down, whispering close to her ear, "I came out to apologize," he said, the moist heat from his breath on her neck made Brenda shutter slightly. "I know you don't like to be teased." Brenda noticed that he didn't sound sorry at all. She decided to say nothing.

"But you know," Fritz said, placing his hands on Brenda's back and slowly running them down her arms until his fingers reached hers, "you really got me turned on, Brenda. More than you know." He still spoke softly and hotly into her ear, and Brenda noticed he was using what she thought of as his "bedroom voice." This is no apology, she thought. She tried to think of something cutting to say, but his chest pressed against her upper back and his arms on hers were distracting.

"Turn you on, how?" she sniffed, glad that her voice was clear and strong. "Does makin' me blush turn you on now?" She suddenly noticed he had put on her favorite cologne. This is definitely a seduction, she thought. The nerve!

He chuckled, low and deep. "No Brenda, it wasn't the blushing that did it." He was so close to her ear his lips brushed against it. "It was the vibrator. It was the idea of you pleasuring yourself, making yourself come, over and over. I can't tell you what that looks like in my imagination, but it is pretty damn sexy." He paused. "And the idea of you reading erotic stories makes me wonder about what you fantasized about when you were bringing yourself to orgasm with that vibrator, and what you fantasize about now." He started breathing a little heavier. "And if there is anything I can do to make those fantasies come true." He took his tongue and ran it along the edges of Brenda's ear.

Brenda was breathing faster too. She felt a pulsating warmth in her lower belly like a drumbeat, faint at first and then growing stronger. If I give in to his seduction I will have lost the power of having the last word, she thought. That definitely cannot happen.

"Fritz, I know what you are tryin' to do. Is this little attempt at seduction a guy thing, a way of proving your manliness in light of what just happened in the bedroom?" She thought she got him.

He paused his licking of her ear, and she could feel him smile. "Yes, it probably is," and the sexy chuckle was back. "But that still doesn't change the fact that my discoveries in your secret bottom drawer are an incredible turn-on, and I am having a hard time thinking of anything but making love to you."

Her panties were growing wet, and the idea of a naked and turned on Fritz Howard quickened her breathing even more, but yet she couldn't give up without a fight. "Fritz, look at all this work I have to do tonight," she whined. "And you keep distracting me." He had started to kiss the back of her neck, and she was, indeed, very distracted.

"Your report isn't due until Monday, so you have Saturday evening and all day Sunday to do it," he answered, his voice muffled by her hair. "Besides, it doesn't look like you are working all that hard at the moment. The case file you are supposedly reading is upside down." Brenda looked quickly. The case file she was supposedly reading was indeed upside down.

Brenda finally admitted defeat. "OK, OK, OK," she said irritably, as if she was acquiescing to some unpleasant task. "Just let me take a shower first, all right?" Fritz moved away from her so she could stand up. "But you better leave me alone the rest of the weekend so I can get my work done." She headed for the bathroom.

"I promise," he said, and she was sure she heard a smirk in his voice.

Brenda emerged from the bathroom into the bedroom 15 minutes later, smelling of vanilla and cinnamon. The lights were out, but several candles were lit around the room. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. She gasped, surprised, but of course it was just Fritz.

She put her hand on her chest. "You scared me!" she said accusingly. "I didn't know you were even in the room."

"Sorry, Brenda, but where else would I be?" He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her against him. She could feel the hard muscles in his chest against her back and she relaxed. "I'm eagerly waiting to make love to a beautiful woman," he said, in his best bedroom voice. His hands slipped lower, and started to undo the tie of her robe. "Every second you were in the shower felt like an hour to me." He began to slowly kiss down her neck as he successfully unknotted the tie and allowed the robe to fall open. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid them up toward her shoulders. Brenda closed her eyes, saying nothing, just enjoying the sensations of feeling Fritz so close and her body responding.

"Do you know what I was thinking about when I was waiting for you?" Fritz asked, his hands on her shoulders. He slid his fingers underneath the silky fabric of the robe and gently pulled. The robe slid down Brenda's naked body and pooled on the floor around her feet. Brenda gasped when the air hit her slightly damp body, and her nipples hardened.

"I was thinking that tonight," he moved his hands along her bare skin and rested them on her ribcage, "I want to see how many times I can make you come." He kissed her neck with an open mouth at the same time he moved his hands up and brushed his thumbs against her nipples. Brenda moaned as his tongue made small circles against her skin.

"I am going to see how many times I can make you come with my fingers." He began to circle both nipples with the flat of his palms as he moved closer to the most sensitive spot on her neck and continued to draw lazy, wet circles. "And I am going to see how many times I can make you come with my tongue." Brenda gasped and pressed herself closer to him. Fritz began to knead her breasts gently and again moved his area of concentration on her neck. "And," he said, his voice low and gruff, "I am going to make you come when I am buried as deeply inside of you as possible." Brenda let out a low groan as Fritz put his lips to the most sensitive spot on her neck, right below her ear, and suckled it. His hands continued their gentle assault on her breasts, and Brenda arched her back to give him better access.

"You see, Brenda," he said, after he finally lifted his mouth from her soft spot and moved to the other side of her neck, "I love watching you come. I love it more than coming myself. It's amazing. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Brenda pressed against him even harder, feeling his erection. "I always know when you are getting close, because you spasm around me a little bit, but what is so sexy is that your eyes fly open for a second and you gasp, as if you are surprised." He chuckled. "I don't know why you would be, but that's how you look." He had moved on to slowly nipping and kissing his way against her collarbone. "Then your eyes close, and your neck arches, your beautiful swanlike neck, and you start to breathe really quickly." Brenda felt her breath mimicking his description. "And you start thrashing around as you grab my upper arms, like you need something to hold on to. Sometimes you say my name over and over, other times become really religious and chant 'oh god.'" He smiled into her shoulder, his new area of concentration. "And when you are there…really there…your entire back arches and your mouth is open and you scream my name, or sometimes you seem too breathless so you just moan louder, and you face, well, I can only describe it as having a look of pure ecstasy." Brenda began to moan softly, a steady, soft moan. "And then it's like an earthquake; your spasm around me inside your body, making me want to come, and all your muscles elsewhere spasm too." He slowly ran one finger up and down her spine. Brenda felt like she was on the verge of an orgasm just from his words. "Your legs tighten around me. Your arms pull me closer to you. Your hips grind against mine, and your ass clenches. It's like you come with every single part of your body, Brenda, like every little cell has its own orgasm. It is an unbelievable thing to see. And I can hardly wait to make you come again." Fritz started to kiss her back, pausing at each and every vertebrae to run his tongue over it. When he got low he kneeled behind her, and paid special attention to her lower back, licking each bump and then gently sucking on it. His hands gently massaged her ass. "Oh dear god," escaped from Brenda's lips. She was unbelievably aroused, and if he didn't make her come soon, she thought she going to burst. But she stayed still, absorbing the amazing pleasure he was giving her by kissing her back, and waited for him to make the next move.

Fritz methodically made his way up her back, this time planting light kisses that tickled her. When he was standing again, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I wonder if all that turned you on, Brenda? Made you wet?" Oh, you have no idea, Brenda thought. But she found her voice, and said, with only a slight tremor, said, "why don't you just check for yourself?"

Judging from the sharp intake of air Fritz took, combined with his grinding his erection into her back, Brenda was sure he liked the idea. She expected his hands to snake their way down as he stood behind her, so he was surprised when he moved around to her front and began to push her backwards, toward the bathroom. He shut the door and pressed her against it. She started from the unpleasant coldness of the painted door, but she was too intrigued by what he was doing to complain.

Fritz leaned over and kissed the area between her breasts. She desperately hoped her nipples would get some attention, but he ignored them, choosing to kiss her stomach next instead. He kneeled again in front of her and circled his tongue in her belly button. His next kiss was to her mons, and she felt his hot breath against her cleft. He pressed his face into her and ran his tongue between her swollen lips. Brenda jumped from the combination of surprise and pleasure, and Fritz wrapped his hands around her thighs and pulled her compliant legs farther apart, and then held them there so she couldn't move. She felt his talented tongue explore her folds, and she grasped onto the door frame to hold herself up. She was losing herself in the sensations, and when he flicked his tongue over her clit she leaned her head back and breathed, "oh Fritz, oh, don't stop. Don't stop." She was begging, but the idea of his mouth moving away from her seemed like a travesty. Fritz answered her plea by teasing her clit, then running his tongue to her center, and then back up to her clit again. The sensation was almost overwhelming, and Brenda felt herself start to float out of her body. She was close, she knew, and she desperately wanted to come, but she also didn't want this sweet bliss to end. Just when Brenda thought that things couldn't possibly get any more erotic, Fritz removed a hand from one of her thighs and slowly slid two fingers into her wet core. She bucked her hips and began to moan Fritz's name even louder, losing herself in the sensation of her approaching orgasm, climbing to the top of the cliff. Fritz curled his fingers and massaged her G-spot while taking her clit into his mouth and gently sucking, and she felt herself falling and shattering into a thousand brightly-colored pieces. She knew she was screaming, but her voice sounded far away, like she was listening to herself underwater. All she knew was breath and light and Fritz's tongue and wave after wave of ecstasy. She felt like she came for a millennium, then Fritz removed his mouth and stood up, catching her as her legs began to buckle. He carried her over to the bed and lay down beside her, and Brenda tried to catch her breath, but she felt like she had just run a marathon. And the aftershocks of the orgasm were still there: small bursts of light within her body, behind her eyes, dancing on top of her skin.

"Shhhh," Fritz said soothingly, caressing her face. "Just breathe, honey. Just breathe."

And slowly, she felt herself sink back into her body. She felt the light looseness of the afterglow. She felt her lungs expand and empty, and became aware of Fritz's warm weight next to her. A few moments later, when she felt like she could actually talk, she turned to look at him.

"Fritz Howard," she said, "you are going to kill me."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later, and the line between reality and fantasy had become blurred so many times Brenda wasn't always sure which side she was on. She no longer smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, but of sweat and arousal. Her hair was a tangled mess, her limbs felt like rubber, and the sheets were in twisted knots around her legs. She felt too tired to open her eyes, and words that rested on her lips were too heavy to deliver.

Fritz rested his head between her breasts, his hair soaked through with sweat. He was trying to catch his breath, and sounded as winded as he did when he came back from a run. He must have some energy left in his body, she thought, because he was lightly stroking the outside of her thigh with his hand. She was amazed he could move after such an athletic performance, followed by an orgasm that seemed to last forever. The man had essentially practiced tantric sex all evening, prolonging his own release time and again so she could have hers, and when she beckoned him and he finally let go, his body shook for moments afterwards. She listened to his labored breathing and mustered the strength to reach up and stroke his cheek. He responded by kissing her wrist, and her touch seemed to slow his breathing down considerably.

After several more minutes of listening to each other breathe, Fritz whispered, "six."

"You really were countin,' weren't you?"

He raised his head slightly to look at her, incredulous. "Of course I was!"

She lifted one eyebrow at him and said, "why? You tryin' to make it into some sexual Guinness Book of World Records or somethin'?"

"Is there one?"

"What, a world record book for sex? Why are you askin' me?"

"Well," Fritz said, lifting his head off her chest and propping himself up on his elbow, staring down at her, "I thought since you have all those erotica books, you must know your way around the 'Smutty ' section pretty well." He grinned, and Brenda felt her face get warm again, but decided to let that comment slide. After all, the man almost killed himself bringing her to new sexual heights; she should cut him some slack.

"Not that I know of, Fritz," she answered, deadpan.

"If there was one, Brenda, would I make it in?" he smiled.

"You fishin'?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

She sighed, hating to pump up his ego, but she couldn't deny the obvious. "Of course you would make it in, Fritz. That was amazin.' I mean, really amazin.'" She rolled onto her side to face him. Seeing his handsome face, and feeling the all over tingle in her body he was responsible for, she felt tears sting her eyes. "Hey you, I'm a lucky women, you know that? And not just because you can make me come a billion times. Because you are good to me." She paused, and her voice got softer. "I love you, Fritzy, I really do. You are gonna be the best husband any woman could ask for."

She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss, and he grabbed her and rolled her on top of him, holding her tight as he coaxed her mouth open to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and whispered conspiratorially, "you want to go for number seven?"

"Sure," Brenda purred, kissing his chest seductively, then quickly rolling herself off of Fritz and on to her back. "In, like, _a week!"_

**The End**

**A/N: I have no dignity whatsoever, so I am not above begging for feedback. A few words will do. Thanks for boosting my ego! I have several more Closer stories I've written and posted elsewhere, and will only bother posting them here if I get some feedback. Oh yea, and I'm not above blackmail either. :)  
**


End file.
